1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recumbent bicycles, and, more particularly, a folding recumbent bicycle which is collapsible into a small configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of bicycles which have been developed in which the rider is seated in a reclining or "recumbent" position. Examples are the recumbent bicycles described in Turner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,664 and McElfresh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,160. Recumbent bicycles have an advantage over conventional bicycles in improved aerodynamics and safety of operation.
However, current recumbent bicycles also have a disadvantage, as compared with conventional bicycles, becuase of their greater size and the resulting difficulty in transporting them between points of use.
What is needed is a bicycle which combines the recumbent riding position for bicycling with a folding capability that enables the machine to be fully portable, so that when folded it is easily transported and can be carried as luggage on airlines, and in buses, taxis and the like; and when unfolded, functions with all of the advantages of recumbent cycling. The folding and unfolding of such recumbent bicycle should be a simple operation which can be performed rapidly and easily.